Last Hope
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Merlin or Emerlin is the son of Aragorn. Who left his home after the death of his wife and daughter. And now he has to come back home to aid the fellowship to destroy the ring of power. He is the tenth member of the fellowship.
1. spilled secrets

AN) hi I hope that this is more successful than the last one I wrote. I hope you enjoy

Summery: Merlin or Emerlin is the son of Aragorn. Who left his home after the death of his wife and daughter. And now he has to come back home to aid the fellowship to destroy the ring of power. He is the tenth member of the fellowship.

_**Spoken in elvish**_

spoken in westron

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess  
__'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so  
__Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Secrets by One Republic_

When Aragorn and the haflings entered Rivendell he left them in the capable hands of his wife Arwen. When the sun fell over the horizon he walked to the gardens of his home and started to pace. The ring of his ancestors was found and his troubles had come back to haunt him.

"Aragorn?" Arwen asked as she walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped but refused to look at her. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Estel." She whispered. He looked at her and forced a smile.

"_**I'm sorry."**_ he whispered before pacing again

"_**tell me what is wrong."**_

"_**We can't do this with out his Arwen, we need him here if we expect to even come close to success." **_Aragorn said.

"_**We have Gandalf is that not enough?" **_

"_**NO!" **_He snapped and gripped a railing. _**"I trust Gandalf a lot dear but we need him this time. It has been far to long he belongs here, home."**_

"_**Aragorn we both know it takes time to mend a broken heart." **_She whispered rubbing her hands on his shoulders. _**"But if it means so much to you I can ask my brothers to send for him." **_Slowly Aragorn nodded.

"_**We have no hope without him, my love. If anything I would like to apologize, for not being there when he needed me most. He's our last hope."**_

Merlin stood next to the window in Arthur's room and looked down at the courtyard below. Two people rode in holding dark blue flags with white stars. He tightened his jaw.

'I should have expected this earlier.' he thought to himself.

"Staring off into space again Merlin!" Arthur called from his desk.

"No sire, just giving myself a break from seeing your face."

"I beg your pardon?!" Arthur asked looking up at Merlin's strained smile.

"Merlin?" He asked.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked standing.

"Peachy, sire" Merlin said.

"You look like you've-"

there was banging on the door. Arthur's lips tightened and painted a finger in Merlin's face.

"We are not done here." He threatened then called for the knocker to come in. a guard opened the door.

"You are needed in the council room sire." the guard said with a bow.

"I'll be right there." Arthur said and the guard left. Arthur turned to Merlin who was remaking the already made bed.

"Come on Merlin you're coming too." Arthur said.

"Oh I'm sure I'm not needed there Sire."

"Merlin I am king and when I say you are coming that means you are coming." Arthur said dragging Merlin out of the room by the collar.

When they stood outside the door to the council chambers Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Just stay quiet alright." Arthur said and walked in. Merlin followed quietly and went to stand in the shadows of the room.

There in the center of the room stood two men with long straight black hair and armor over their torsos and arms. Between them they held a dark blue flag with a large white star in the middle. Three white stars stood above the one in the middle and three stood below.

"I am King Arthur, what is your business here in these lands?" Arthur asked standing in front of the two men.

"I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. We come from Rivendell on request of our sister. We are looking for someone, by the name of Lord Emerlin son of Arwen." the man on the right, Elladan said.

"And what is your business with this Emerlin?" Arthur asked shooting a look at his servant.

"The ring of his ancestor, Isildur has been found and the spirit of his enemy has awaken we are in need of his help." the other said. Merlin turned to leave when one of the men called wait.

"Please Emerlin." Merlin stopped.

"you're our last hope. We need you."

"As I had needed once too, _**uncle.**_" Merlin said.

"Your father wants to see you Emerlin." Elladan said. Silence covered the room while Merlin's hands clenched.

"My servant never known his father, and his name is Merlin, not Emerlin." Arthur said.

"Emerlin, spelled E-M-E-R-L-I-N. And he has known his father all his life." Elrohir said.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked turning to his servant.

"All I had asked was to be left in peace."

"_**had we not given you that?" Elladan**_ asked walking up to stand behind the young servant.

"we need your help Emerlin." he whispered.

"And I needed YOURS!" Merlin snapped spinning on Elladan.

"We did our best nephew."

"THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

Elladan turned and looked at the confused king.

"_**We did all that we could."**_

"_**I asked you to get them to safety!"**_

"_**And we tried but there were too many!" **_

"_**but enough for the two of you to live and them to die is that it?!"**_

"_**Your father needs to see you."**_

"_**Really? And what for?finally feels guilty enough for leaving his son after the murder of his family?!" **_Merlin shouted tears running freely from his eyes, Elladan in not much better condition. Elladan dropped to his knees and took Merlin's hands resting his head on them.

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was not strong enough to protect your family. I'm so sorry." **_he cried and Merlin dropped to his knees in front of him and leaned into his shoulder.

"She was just a little girl." Merlin cried. Elladan wrapped his arms around the thin frame of his nephew and held him tight.

"Please come home." He whispered. Merlin stood and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Let me think about it." he said and walked out of the council chambers.

Merlin stood pacing on the barricades. One arm crossed over his chest and supported the other which raised up to hold his chin. His eyes were brimmed with red from tears but his face had long gone cold of all emotion.

1..2..3..4..5...6..7...8...9..turn..1..2..3..4..5. .6..7..8..9..turn

Gwaine and Percival sat by the steps not daring to go any further in fear of what their friend might do. Arthur came at the bottom of the steps and the two stood.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yep princess but I wouldn't go he might jump."

"YUMP!" he yelped and ran up the steps.

"Merlin I swear if you jump I will have you in the stocks!" Merlin stopped pacing and looked at his friend.

"I'm thinking, not jumping." he said before he continued pacing.

"Do you want to tell me what the HELL just happened, Emerlin." Arthur asked and Merlin flinched.

"not particularly, no." he said.

"Shall I rephrase that? What the HELL was that about!"

"That was family business. My uncles want me to come how for what shall apparently become war."

"And what about your father? I thought you said you never meet him."

"I wish that were true. My father is a ranger he was rarely ever home. In fact my grandfather was more of a father than he was. Taught me everything I know."

"So why lie about that?"

"Because I'm not exactly 'normal'."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you truly want to know that Arthur, It will change everything between us."

"I want to know." Arthur pressed on and Merlin closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I am half elf, Arthur." Merlin whispered.

"HA! Nice one Merlin." He laughed. Slowly Merlin pushed back his hair reveling pointed ears, and then from under his hair he drew out several pins and his hair fell down his back.

"What?"

"My mother, my true mother; her name is Arwen she married my father after about 59 years of knowing each. I was born three years later."

"so you're ..."

"Thirty five years young. Still have eternity to live alone."

"Alright... who were you talking about the 'she was just a little girl.'"

"My daughter. She was killed by orcs when she was 6, along with my wife, we were ambushed I asked my uncles to get them to safety. They didn't make it." Merlin whispered.

"Don't elves have magic?" Arthur asked.

"Some more so than others."

"And where are you on that list?" Arthur asked.

"Remember I told you things will change between us, that is one of those answers." Merlin said.

"Answer me."

"More than all the most powerful elves put together." Merlin said.

"Then I suppose you have your answer, you will be going home, or you will be meeting your family in hell." Arthur said. Merlin nodded and turned to face him.

"I would like to get my things first and say my farewells to Gaius and the knights."

"Be gone by sunset."Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and started down the stairs.

"Merlin, mate, Arthur talk you down did he?"

"I'm leaving Gwaine, Percival, I'm glad I got the chance to meet you." Merlin said as he walked past them. Gwaine stood there for a second before jogging to catch up.

"Why are you leaving, where are you going?" Gwaine asked.

"I am leaving because I outstayed my welcome here in Camelot. I am going home to middle earth. After all where ever I am war always follows."

"You know I've never been to middle earth, how are the taverns there?"

"Horrible, they stink, women are uglier than a hog, and the elven taverns, well, alcohol doesn't affect us."

"Us?" He asked stopping grabbing Merlin's arm. Looking at him really for the first time.

"wow mate, how did you grow your air so fast and your ears are pointy."

"That's because I am par elf. Now, if you don't mind I'm running out of daylight." He said and started to jog to his chambers.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" He shouted. The twin elves appeared next to him.

"What is it Emerlin?" Elladan asked.

"I need you to help me pack, I have till sunset to be out of this kingdom or I will be joining Sarya and Sheera." Merlin said as they walked into Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius this is Elladan and Elrohir. Elrohir and Elladan this is Gaius."

"Pleasure to meet you." the twins said bowing slightly to the old man.

"I need to leave I told Arthur." Merlin said.

"My things are in that room have at it." Merlin said pointing to the door to his room and the two elves ran in.

"I need to write to Arthur, let him know all that happened." Merlin said. Gaius handed him parchment and a quill with ink and he sat down and started.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I am writing you this because I want you to know of my life before I came here. I was born thirty five years ago. My father was not present for he was far out west. When I turned three he came home. All the way up to that point I lived without a father. He was very happy to have a son but a month later he left again for 4 years. My grandfather Elrond taught me to speak to read and write. And out of everything he taught me how to fight. I was a young warrior. I could best men twice my size with a dagger as my only weapon. Then my father came back home. _

_I was very confused as a seven year old meeting their father for only the second time in my entire life. But he stayed for a year that time. He taught me how to track, and the art of healing. He showed me which plants could be used for different ailments. But he was also crazy. One time he cut his hand with a poisoned blade and told me to find the plant that would heal him. I found it and he laughed. The blade was not poisoned. _

_He left again, for a year, stayed a few months and left for a year again. I became accustomed to these travels. _

_When I turned 18 I found my true love. Her name was Sheera. She was a maid in my grandfather's house. She was beautiful with long straight gold silver hair. She had gray eyes and pale skin. Oh she was wonderful she was what Gwen is to you. No one could replace her. We married and a year later I was gifted with a baby girl named Sarya. She was my sunshine. I gave her all the love I had. I showered her with gifts and with anything she desired. She she turned four I taught her how to shoot an bow. She was a natural could shoot five arrows dead center on a cork. Her hair was black, like mine, but she had her mother's eyes, and luckily gained her mother's brain. _

_When she was six I took her to meet with her great-grandmother and great-grandfather. On our way back we were attacked by orcs. They were great big ugly things, smell worse than your socks. I took out my swords and our fight for out lives started. I told my uncles to take my wife and daughter out. They... I couldn't lose them. I continued fighting till I heard a scream. My wife had an arrow in the back of her skull. Elrohir was trying to take Sarya away from her mother. One came up behind Elrohir he had to fight it to keep it away from Sarya. Then … one got to her... it.. it slit her throat. She bled out there. She died in my arms that afternoon. I was distraught. And As an elf well we don't die unless it's in battle, or by grief we call it 'fading' we lose all hope and just fade into nothingness. I started to fade three days after that. My mother never left my side and my father, never came to see me. My mother and grandfather worked day and night to bring me back... Oh Arthur I was so close I could see a white shore, and a lush green field. Then I was back home, my mother was holding me tightly begging me to come back to her. I was like the dead after that. I walked around, trained day and night, never ate. _

_Two months later my father came back, absolutely clueless then told me to move on. I left that night wandered the world. Hunith took me in for a few months. Then I came here. And that is my story. So If I die while I'm gone, I'll be with Sarya. You've always been my friend Arthur I'm sorry if I betrayed you. I hope one day I'll see you again._

_~Merlin. Or should I say Lord Emerlin of Imladris son Lord Aragon._

_AN) WOW! I finished it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please follow, favorite, and most importantly review. I love involved readers. _


	2. family ties

AN) hi I hope that this is more successful than the last one I wrote. I hope you enjoy

Summery: Merlin or Emerlin is the son of Aragorn. Who left his home after the death of his wife and daughter. And now he has to come back home to aid the fellowship to destroy the ring of power. He is the tenth member of the fellowship.

_**Spoken in elvish**_

spoken in westron

_AN) I'm back so here we go hope you enjoy. _

Memories, black and white, hide behind the glass  
In the mirrors and the smoke, its all fading fast  
Written word, turn the card winter into spring  
Dancing through the witchwood we began to sing...  
Cartouche Blackmore's night

What happened last:

_And that is my story. So If I die while I'm gone, I'll be with Sarya. You've always been my friend Arthur I'm sorry if I betrayed you. I hope one day I'll see you again._

_~Merlin. Or should I say Lord Emerlin of Imladris son Lord Aragon._

Back to the story:

Merlin folded the letter.

"Seal!" Merlin called holding out his hand. Elrohir placed one in his hand and he waxed and sealed in.

"Give this to Arthur if he comes for answers." Merlin said holding out the letter.

Gaius took it in his hand. And Merlin hugged him.

"Thank you Gaius." He whispered into the old man's ear.

"I been through much loss, I haven't forgotten but you helped ease the pain. I'll miss you." Merlin said pulling away and running up to his room. He crawled under his bed and lifted the lose board that hid his magical items and pulled them out. He swung his pack on and was about to leave when his uncles blocked the way holding out a set of clothing.

"_**You are changing first,nephew."**_Elrohir said holding out the shirt

"_**we won't let you leave..." **_Elladan said handing him the pants.

"_**till you do."**_Elrohir finished.

Merlin shot the two a look and quickly changed into his old elvish clothes.

"Are you going to do my hair as well?" Merlin asked scarcasticly.

"Not.." Elladan started

"Quite yet.."Elrohir continued

"We'll get.."

"out of here.."

"first."

Merlin nodded slowly.

"Stop doing that it's creepy." he said before walking past them.

"Ready the horses I need to say goodbye to a few people." He said handing them his things and took off running.

He ran to Arthur's chambers to find Gwen who was sitting on her bed stitching one of her dresses. She looked up and smiled.

"Wow look at you all dressed up... Merlin what's wrong." She asked looking at his worried face.

"I'm leaving, I don't have time to explain I'm sure Arthur will tell you something." he said walking up to the bed and kneeling.

"I wanted to thank you for the kindness you have shown me. I was in great need of it. I will always consider you my first true friend so thank you." He said talking one of her hands.

"Merlin stop you're scaring me." she said.

"you probably won't see me after this, but I hope I'll see you again, should I die." He said standing.

"Merlin wait!" She said but he had already turned and ran from the room. He could hear her pursuit but ignored it. He ran down the stairs, tripping only once, to the training grounds.

He ran onto the field to where Elyan and Leon were training. The two stoned as he came up to the two.

"Wow Merlin new look." Elyan joked.

"I don't have time to explain but I wanted to goodbye before I left, You've been great friends, I've learned a lot from you. If I see you after this and am still alive I would like to duel you if that would be alright, but if not I'll see you in the next life." He said and turned and walked up to Arthur. Arthur stopped his duel but did not lower his sword. Merlin stopped five feet in-front of him and knelt.

"I'm sorry things changed between us. I wanted to thank you for your friendship, it helped ease the pain of my heart. I have always been loyal to you Arthur and that will never change. Till my last breath you shall still be my once and future king. And If you are ever in need of an elven warlock, find me and I shall help you in anyway I can. Gaius holds a letter for you, should you wish to know about my past." He said and stood.

"I'll miss seeing you Arthur." he said and walked up the hill to where his uncles stood waiting with three horses.

"Wait Merlin!" Gwen's voice called. Merlin turned to see Gwen com running towards him.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked as she neared.

"Because I am magic Gwen and right now my homeland needs my help. I-" He said but stopped as Elrohir placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_**We don't have time, nephew. I see you king already is preparing to chase after us for your head we must leave now." **_Elrohir whispered in his ear. Merlin nodded and hugged Gwen.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave now." he whispered and let her go to mount his horse.

"_**Are you ready Emerlin?"**_Elladan asked

"_**I am."**_Merlin answered softly.

With a click of their heels the tree elves took off riding to the west. Merlin's long black hair flew behind him as he rode and looked to his uncles who rode on either side of him.

When they exited the city they were joined by twelve knights of Camelot.

"_**Damn it."**_Elrohir hissed.

"_**Looks like we got a exiting party."**_ Elladan joked.

"_**We have three hours till nightfall, we won't have enough time to reach the boarder!" **_Merlin shouted. They pressed harder when a thirteenth rider joined riding closer to the three elves. Merlin looked at the rider and low and behold it was Gwaine.

"Sorry mate but I haven't been to any taverns in middle earth, sounds like fun to me."

"Gwaine it won't be safe for you, we are preparing for war." Merlin said as Gwaine rode up beside him.

"Good always I always liked a good fight." Gwaine said cheerfully.

"We'll talk when we get over thee border." Merlin hissed as he looked up at the sky.

Two hours later the sun disappeared and the sound of a crossbow being fired sounded through the forest.

"_**VALAR!" Merlin**_ shouted as an arrow imbedded itself in his shoulder.

"_**Are you alright?" **_Elladan asked.

"_**If you ask that again I will seriously strangle you." **_Merlin hissed. Then the border was in sight. As they crossed it the knights held back and Merlin fell off his horse.

"_**You are losing too much blood." **_Elladan said putting pressure around the shaft sticking out of Merlin's shoulder

"_**thank you Mr. Obvious."**_ Merlin hissed through the pain.

"_**you won't make it half way there."**_

"_**We will have to try." **_Elladan nodded and lifted Merlin back onto his horse.

Gwaine tied the reigns of Merlin's horse to his and they took off. They rode across several kingdoms before coming to a large river.

"Are we crossing that?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes." Merlin muttered

"Alright... how?"

"We ride across."

"Okkkkay."

slowly they rode into the river Gwaine's horse the only one making a fuss. When they were in the middle of the river, the water was up to the middle of the horse's chest. By the time they made it across Merlin's eyes were closed and was slouched over his horse.

They stopped and Elrohir got off his horse and walked up to Merlin placing a hand on his brow.

His snatched his hand away quickly and looked at his brother worriedly.

"He's burning up." He whispered.

"And we still have quite some time left." Elladan said.

"Then we won't stop till we get to where we need to go." Gwaine said.

They made the 8 day trip in 3 days.

Merlin was unconscious and was sweating heavily. His face was white and his lips had long gone blue. When they crossed the river into Rivendell Merlin tipped sideways and fell off his horse.

"Emerlin!" Elrohir cried and jumped from his horse.

"_**Get father!" **_he ordered Elladan as he placed his hands on Merlin's face. Gwaine got off his horse and dropped down next to his friend.

"Come on Mer. Hold on just a little longer then you can sleep. When you wake up you can take me to one of those lousy elvish taverns and we'll share a drink. Alright?" Gwaine said as he took his hand.

The sound of feet running came into the clearing and when Gwaine looked up there were eight elves running towards them. The one leading the charge was a beautiful woman with long beautiful black hair. She dropped down pushing the elf Elrohir out of her way.

She brushed her hands against his face and bent her head to listen to his heart. A male man came up and knelt above his head

"_**Emerlin, hear my voice, come back to the light."**_ the elvish man said. Merlin took a huge gulp of breath but still looked unwell.

"_**We must get him inside for healing." **_the man said and the other elves picked Merlin up and carried him off. The girl turned to the elvish man and buried her face in the folds of his robe.

The elvish man patted her back and tried to sooth her as Gwaine stood.

"Where are they taking him?" He asked looking at the two.

"they are bringing him to the palace for healing. Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm a friend of Merlin's" Gwaine said.

"Merlin? Ah yes Emerlin, strange nickname is it not?" She said.

"If you don't mind, who are you?" Gwaine asked looking at the two elves. The woman smiled.

"I'm Arwen, Emerlin's mother." She said. Gwaine's eyes widened.

"Uh.. you.. uh... you look great for being … his mother." Gwaine stuttered. She smiled slightly and turned and followed where the others went.

Gwaine followed unsulrly walking up a hill to a pathway. He saw Merlin's 'mother' turn a corner into a large house and he followed quickening his pace. She turned into a room and he followed but stopped outside the door watching from a distance. The room was full.

The twins that he had grown somewhat friendly with were sitting up on the window seat backs against the wall facing each other with closed eyes. Their legs were touching slightly and seeped to be having some sort of unseen conversation.

Merlin's 'mother was standing at the foot of the bed Merlin was placed on. Her one hand was covering her mouth and her other was wrapped around her waist. Her black hair was still against her pale skin. And when Gwaine thought about it Merlin did look a lot like her. Her dress was dark blue with Camelot red sleeves.

Next to Merlin's head was the elf that talked to him bring him back from the edge. His hair was also dark but it was straight as an arrow. Two strands of hair hung in front of his ears but was tied in some kind on knot. His hair line was high and he had a HUGE widow's peak. He wore a tan robe that looked like silk and had tan embroidery. He looked up at Gwaine just as was looking at him and pierced him with steel gray eyes. Gwaine looked away quickly eyes glancing over 4 blonde elves that were tending to Merlin's wounds.

Then Gwaine spotted one put of place figure that stood near the twin elves but was darker. His dark brown hair was down to his shoulder the hair that would be in his face was pulled back with a tie. He was taller than the other elves and wore a dark vest over a dark blue silk shirt. He wore black pants and high black boots that were spotted in mud. His back was to Gwaine as he leaned against his arm that was propped against the wall no skin was visible to Gwaine's eye.

There was a strangled cry that rose from the bed and the dark man jumped and Gwaine got a look at his face. His face was rugged. A beard covered his tanned skin. His eyes looked at the bed with a wounded stare. It was then Gwaine noticed one major difference between the other elves and this one. This one did not have pointed ears. He looked older than most of the elves in the room.

The twins moved at the same time, both putting a hand on a shoulder of the mortal man and led him to the window seat and forced him to sit. When he sat he buried his face in his hands and totally shrunk into the seat. The straight haired elven man said something and all 4 blonde elves turned and walked out and he and Merlin's 'mother' took a seat.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gwaine asked quietly but all eyes in the room turned to him.

"He should live, but it will take time to heal his arm, he won't hold his bow for some time."Elrohir spoke up. Gwaine bit his lip and nodded. He slowly started to turn to leave when a rough voice spoke up.

"You can come and sit down boy."

Gwaine turned and saw the mysterious man looking right at him. His eyes were dark blue but teary. Gwaine nodded once and walked and sat down next to Merlin.

The room was silent like everyone was quietly praying. Then Gwaine broke the silence.

"You do know Merlin that your are supposed to dodge arrows not let them hit you?" Gwaine said.

"Oh shu' up 'waine." Merlin mumbled back.

_AN) WOW! I finished it again! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please follow, favorite, and most importantly review. I love involved readers. _

_sorry for the cliffy but I had to. _

_special thanks to Maverick 14th for giving me an awesome and great constructive criticism. _


	3. old friends

Summery: Merlin or Emerlin is the son of Aragorn. Who left his home after the death of his wife and daughter. And now he has to come back home to aid the fellowship to destroy the ring of power. He is the tenth member of the fellowship.

_AN) I'm back so here we go hope you enjoy. _

Female young elf (s) elleth (pl) ellith; Male young elf (s) ellon (pl) ellyn

_**Spoken in elvish**_

spoken in westron

there are some changes in the story(ish)

_Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here  
No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope  
Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see _

_~two worlds by Phil Collins_

Previously on Last hope:

The room was silent like everyone was quietly praying. Then Gwaine broke the silence.

"You do know Merlin that your are supposed to dodge arrows not let them hit you?" Gwaine said.

"Oh shu' up 'waine." Merlin mumbled back.

Now to chapter 3:

"MERLIN!" Gwaine shouted.

"shhhh. Quiet is a good thing." Merlin whispered.

"BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!" Gwaine shouted.

"yes and you won't be soon." Merlin mumbled. Gwaine smiled big. Merlin slowly closed his eyes again.

"You arn't going to die on me Mer, right."

"I was shot in the arm with a crossbow I lost a lot of blood I am tired and I want to sleep so please for once in your life be quiet... And don't call me Mer." Merlin said glaring at his friend. Gwaine grinned sheepishly.

"Hiya Mum." He whispered. Merlin's mother smiled and rubbed his foot.

"Hi sweety." she whispered. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes once more.

Gwaine was looking at Arwen with wide eyes.

"Wow I didn't believe you." Gwaine said in a shocked whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You really are his mother." She laughed softly and nodded. She stood and looked at all the weary faces in the room.

"Come on everyone. Emerlin needs his rest, and I'm sure several of us need food. Now out the lot of you!" She ordered pointing to the door. The three elvish men stood without hesitation and walked from the room. The strange man looked to Merlin for a minute before Arwen ordered him to get out. She then turned to Gwaine who stood awkwardly next to Merlin.

"Come friend of Emerlin, I'll show you to the dining room." She said offering her arm.

"You know you can just call me Gwaine."

They ate well that night with a large salad and roasted pork. Gwaine had asked Arwen and the twins several questions all night long about the hobbits and dwarfs. When Arwen showed Gwaine his room for the night he went to bed and started to write a list of questions to ask in the morning.

The mysterious man walked down the hall and slowly opened the door to Merlin's healing room. He closed the door softly behind him and looked at the face of the sleeping boy. Slowly Merlin's eyes fluttered open and looked into the blue eyes of the mysterious man.

"Hey." the mysterious man whispered.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Merlin asked

"I used to do this all the time when you were little, you slept so peacefuly then." the mysterious man answered. "Are you cold?" he continued. Merlin nodded and the man went to a small closet and took out a thick blanket. He opened it up and spread it over the boy. He took the seat next to merlin and leaned back.

"I used to close the window the first few times, but some how every time I turned my back the window opened again." he said giving the boy a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes I think your magic liked the cool breeze more than a warm body."

"That's very strange."

"I thought so too. That's when I started to give you extra blankets."

"Oh, I always wondered why I woke up with an extra blanket."  
"Well now you know. Now close your eyes before your mother kills me for waking you." he chuckled.

Merlin smiled and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to sing to you like I used to?" the man asked. Merlin's head bobbed his head yes.

"_**Shadow lies between us  
as you came, so you shall leave from us  
All things must pass away,  
All life is doomed to fade..."**_ He sang, he looked down at Merlin who had curled up facing him.  
"With a sigh you turn away  
with a deepening heart  
no more words to say  
You will find that the world has changed forever.  
And the trees are now turning from green to gold  
And the sun is now fading  
I wish I could hold you closer. " he looked down at Merlin who's eyes were barely open.

"I love when you sing." Merlin whispered.

"Thank you."

"the world did change _**Father,**_ and it will never be the same." Merlin closed his eyes.

"I don't sleep well any more, can you stay here for tonight?" Merlin asked looking up at the man.

"Are you sure you don't want your mother here, instead?" He asked. Merlin shook his head.

"You always helped." the man smiled and sunk down in the chair next to Merlin's bed.

"I'll be here all night then." Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, his hand just brushing that of the older man.

Gwen was standing in the courtyard with her brother, Percival, and Leon. A group of eleven knights rode in and dismounted in front of Arthur.

"Report."Arthur said. The lead knight bowed his head slightly.

"We followed the group out of the city where Sir Gwaine soon joined up. But He went with them. When night fell we opened fire. We believe one of our arrows pierced Merlin but we can't be certain. We followed then at a distance till they crossed a large river which is when we turned and came back." the knight reported. Arthur gave a nod and the knights left.

"Arthur what's going on?" Gwen asked walking up to her husband.

"Nothing Gwen."

"Arthur don't lie to me why did they shoot at Merlin?"

"Didn't you hear when Merlin told you he has magic?!"

"I don't care he's my friend and he's yours too!"

"He betrayed us all of us."

"he did no such thing!"

"He's just like Morgana!"

"No! He's not and you know that! He trusts you!"

"I will not have this discussion with you Guinevere." Arthur said with a turn.

"Alright let me know when you will." She snapped.

Merlin woke to the sunlight shining in his eyes. His father was lounged in the care in an awkward angle. Merlin sat up moved his left arm about. He rolled his shoulder and pulled down his bandages to look at his shoulder wound. The wound was pink and puckered. Merlin winced. He looked down and caught a glimpse of a shining necklace around his neck and smiled, he looked down at his hand where on his pointer finger was a large silver ring with an emerald, the ring of his forefathers. He sighed reached a hand to his hair, smoothed his long hair and stood. He walked to closet and opened it. He took out one of his old robes and a pair of trousers. He slipped on his trousers and slowly worked his way out of his night shirt. He worked his left arm slowly through the sliver colored sleeve. He finished outing it on and tied it off with a thick green fabric belt. He straightened out his robes before turning and walking barefoot out of the room. Most of the work people were out and about their work but few stopped and greeted him with a "Hello, how are you?" Merlin would nod and say he was well before continuing on.

He entered the Archery area of the training area and made his way to his favorite three that over looked all of the training grounds. With a sigh he reached both arms up and grabbed the low hanging branch and with a grunt pulled himself up. He climbed several branches before sitting down and looking out over the small field. Slowly warriors and soldiers trickled in for their training. He closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree and smiled. The familiar sound of sword fighting and archery practice reached his ears and the day had officially begun.

There was a unnatural thunk on one of the targets and Merlin called out.

"_**raise your arm up further and aim two inches lower!"**_

the field went silent. Merlin cracked his eyes opened to see a young ellon.

"_**Raise your arm up further and aim two inches lower!"**_ He repeated. The blonde ellon looked stunned but complied and he hit dead center.

"_**Good job, Lad, see what happens when you listen?"**_ Merlin called. The ellon just lowered his bow and cocked his head.

"_**Sir, why are you in the tree?"**_ the boy asked. Merlin smiled at the ellon.

"_**So I can see all and hear all, like your first shot, and how off it was. Remember always take in distance and wind, it'll help!"**_ Merlin called from his tree. The boy nodded and ran to his target to pull his arrow from it.

"_**Sir, I ask you to come down from there!"**_ a voice from below him called. Merlin looked down grabbing onto the branch as he did so. There below was a blonde haired elf, one that he was very familiar with, the elf Lord Glorfindel.

"_**Now why would I do that?"**_ Merlin asked.

"_**Because I have my archers taking their aim at you." **_the elvish lord said. Merlin sighed.

"_**Got shot once already, now I'm unwelcomed in my own home, in my own tree,**_ shall I find no peace among friends."Merlin muttered but it was loud enough for all to hear.

"_**Give me one moment **__my _golden flower_** I shall come down."**_Merlin called. He swung his legs over the side of the branch and raised his good arm to grasp the branch to keep his balance and stood.

"_**Please step to the side, my lord, I'd hate to fall on you."**_ Glorfindel stepped to the side and Merlin let go of the branch and jumped right off his branch and landed safely in a crouch on the ground.

"_**Ugh, I should not have done that." **_Merlin grunted rubbing his injured shoulder. The elf just looked at his curiously. Merlin huffed and leaned back, falling into a sitting position against the tree.

"_**Well sir I am down now. May I continue my watch, or am I forbidden from watching the training as well?"**_ Merlin asked squinting as the morning sun shown in his face.

"_**I will have to ask you to leave the training area."**_ Glorfindel said.

Merlin threw an exasperated sigh into the air and slowly stood.

"_**Tell me sir, are the gardens still open to the public of Imladris, or is that too closed to only the warriors of Imladris?" **_Glorfindel raised a shocked eyebrow. All of the men on the field had gone quiet and drew closer to the encounter of the two men. The two just stared at each other a battle of will.

"_**It is not often a ellon challenges my word."**_ Glorfindel said, crossing his arms.

"_**It is not often I am banded from places in my own house, that even when I was a child I was permitted in." **_Merlin countered as he brushed his silver robes down. His ring flashed silver in the light as his name was called somewhere in the distance. Glorfindel looked down to look at Merlin's ring but it had already disappeared under his arm as Merlin crossed them.

His mother appeared in the archway to the training grounds and she visible looked relieved. She walked towards the group and the soldiers made a pathway for her.

"_**What is going on here?"**_ She asked crossing her arms over her dress. When neither answered her she raised an eyebrow.

"_**Well?"**_ She asked.

"_**A simple misunderstanding I'm afraid."**_ Merlin answered but his eyes never left Glorfindel.

"_**Really, then perhaps you can tell me why you are not resting and have a twig in your hair?"**_ She asked plucking a green twig from the back of his hair. He turned and looked at her sheepishly.

"_**Well it's been a while but I am still the same ellon as before."**_ He said smiling.

"Hmmm... well some of us need your help, your friend, Gwaine, is tormenting some of our maids." she said. He sighed and with a curse on his breath he turned once more to Glorfindel.

"_**We aren't done here."**_ He snapped and turned to his mother.

"Where is that_ idiot_?" He asked.

"He's in the dining hall." she said and Merlin was off.

Arwen turned to Glorfindel. "Do you know who that ellon was?" She asked.

"No. My lady." he answered.

"That was Emerlin, I'm sure you remember him." She said. Glorfindel looked shocked and his head whipped in the direction Merlin disappeared in.

"That's why he called me his golden flower, he never got over that stupid nickname!"

"Yes well, he has his own now, he goes by Merlin."

Merlin strolled into the dining hall to see Gwaine lounging on his grandfather's chair feet propped up on the table. Gwaine's hands were behind his head as he shamelessly flirted with the tree maids that bustled about cleaning.

"Vanya, Vendethiel, Caladwen, my fair Ladies! The Valar truly shine upon our meeting, my old friends." Merlin exclaimed as he entered arms wide in greeting. The women looked up and smiled.

"Emerlin!" the cried out and ran to him dropping all their work. He hugged each one spinning them around in circles.

"Truly my eyes deceive me for each one of you look younger than ten years ago."the smiled. Merlin turned to the elf maiden on his right that had long silver hair.

"Caladwen, my dear friend you are radiant, tell me what changed in your life to make you glow so bright?" Merlin asked. She smiled shyly and placed a hand on her small mound of a stomach. Merlin's eyes went wide as a disk with shock.

"Married! Who would have thought that the shyest maiden in all Imladris would marry! Tell me who is the lucky bastard that married my friend?" Merlin asked.

"the lord Glorfindel." Merlin's face dropped.

"Hmm.. truly. You know he's become more of an arse in ten years." She laughed and shook her head.

"Dare I ask why?" She asked.

"Umm.. best not." Merlin muttered then turned to the silver haired elf on his right.

"Vanya, my dear friend, Still beating Alyan at archery?" the elf maiden smiled.

"Beat him so much he figured he might as well marry me." She said. Merlin's eyes widened as he turned to the dark haired elf that stood between Vanya and Caladwen.

"Please tell me you're not married."

"already have a small ellon, he's off in the training grounds working on archery."

"Wee little lad? Strikingly blonde hair, fair faced lad?" Merlin asked. She nodded.

"Valar above!" Merlin cried out and rushed around the female elves to gwaine.

"Please say you didn't marry in the day we've been here." Merlin begged. Gwaine smiled

"Not yet Merlin, but I got my eye on three lovely ladies." Gwaine said with a wink over merlin's shoulder.

"too late, mate. All three are married one has a son and another is expecting." Merlin said smacking the back of Gwaine's head.

"Are there any single ladies here?" Gwaine asked.

"Not really, no, most are already married." Merlin said taking Gwaine's feet off the table. And sat down in the seat to the right of Gwaine's. He leaned back and places a hand on his chin.

"Ya know, that is the seat reserved for the lord of Imladris." Merlin said closing his eyes.

"Really?" Gwaine said with a smirk in his voice.

"Yep. The lord of Imladris is my grandfather, so get off." Merlin muttered. Merlin could hear Gwaine jump up and the chair screeched as it slid against the stone floor. Merlin smirked.

"Are you serious about him being your grandfather?" Gwaine asked.

"Uhuh." Merlin said bored.

"so... so are you some kind of prince?" Gwaine asked his voice now to the left of Merlin. Merlin cracked an eye open looking at Gwaine's excited face.

"I suppose, you could say that." Gwaine's eyes widened.

"I mean we don't really have royalty like that in Albion. Or like that of men. There are three elvish lords. We have Lord Thanduil of the woodland realm with his son, which his people call Prince legolas. We have Lord Celeborn of Lorien who's daughter was married to my grandfather. Then my grandfather, lord of Imladris, with my two uncles and my Aunt, also lords and Lady of Imladris."Merlin explained. Gwaine nodded for a minute so Merlin closed his eyes once more.

"What of your father?" Gwaine suddenly asked.

"What about him? I mean in Camelot you said he died because of Uther, were you lying then?" Gwaine asked.

"I lived with Hunith of Ealdor for two years after she lost her son, who was Balinor's son. I became, for lack of a better term, her replacement. I took on personality, the appearance, and the history of a village farm boy. Balinor, was, at that time, my father. But not my true father."

"Who is your father then?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh I think you meet him already. He's tall, tan skin, dark hair, even darker clothing." Merlin said with a smirk.

"Wait, so tall dark and creepy is your father?" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Yep, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir." Merlin said.

"Who's Isildur?"

"he was.."

"Yes?"

"he was the king of Gondor."

"KING! So you are a prince!"

"sort of, there hasn't been a king on the throne of Gondor for nearly a thousand years. My father and I are simply the decedents, we only share the same blood, nothing else. Neither my father or I want the crown." Merlin whispered as the door to the dining hall opened. The two young men looked up at the door as 'tall dark and creepy' walked in. his hair was neatly brushed and pulled back. His dark blue tunic held silver stitchings. He looked at Merlin and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Yes _**father?" **_Merlin called over to him.

"the council of Elrond is being held, you are asked to join us." He said.

"Thank you, _**Father**_, I'll be there in a second." Merlin said. Aragorn nodded and walked out of the door. Merlin sighed and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Are things always that awkward with your father?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh believe me, it was worse ten years ago." Merlin muttered then stood. He sighed and brushed down his robes.

"Well I'll be back in say.. three hours, if things go alright." Merlin groaned. "Wish me luck, Gwaine, I'm gonna need it." Merlin said.

"Good luck Merlin, you need it." Gwaine said.

"Valar help me." Merlin sighed as he strolled off.

Gwaine waited till Merlin was out the to get up and follow the mysterious man.


	4. The Journey Begins

Summery: Merlin or Emerlin is the son of Aragorn. Who left his home after the death of his wife and daughter. And now he has to come back home to aid the fellowship to destroy the ring of power. He is the tenth member of the fellowship.

Female young elf (s) elleth (pl) ellith; Male young elf (s) ellon (pl) ellyn

_**Spoken in elvish**_

spoken in westron

AN) my posts will be happening less often. I have to as my dad says "Focus my creative energy." blah blah blah... but I will try for my faithfuls. so get ready and here we go.

_To everyone who's lost someone they love  
Long before it was their time  
You feel like the days you had were not enough  
when you said goodbye_

And to all of the people with burdens and pains  
Keeping you back from your life  
You believe that there's nothing and there is no one  
Who can make it right 

_Cry out to Jesus, Third Day_

Merlin rubbed his temples and sighed.

'Elves, men, and dwarfs, What could possibly go wrong with that?' Merlin thought sarcasticly.

'well..' he thought to himself as he played out different scenarios and his escape route for each.

Aragorn's ever watchful eye looked at each member as they sat down in the meeting area. Elves, dwarfs and men all in one meeting.

If anything got done that day, it would have been considered a miracle, but some say miracle happen.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Lord Elrond called signaling the start of the meeting. The humm that filled the air silenced and all turned to the Elven lord.

"You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall each race is bound by this fate... this one doom." Elrond said standing in front of the council. He looked to the young hobbit in the room.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo slid off his chair and slowly walked forward. He stepped up to the plith laid down the ring. There were gasps throughout the room. Merlin's eyes looked straight to his father who shared an equally worried glance.

"So it's true." One lone voice whispered. Aragorn looked away and looked to the man who had whispered it. Whereas Merlin continued to look at Frodo who quickly made his way back to his seat where he sat and sagged as it a huge weight lifted.

"the doom of man." another man whispered.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'your doom is at hand." he voice grew to a whisper as he neared the plith. "Isildur's bane is found." he finished is hand hovering over the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted jumping up.

Merlin's eyes widened as the ring started to whisper and hiss. His lungs started to close in on him and his the sky seemed to press down upon his head.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Gandalf started to chant. With those words merlin's eyes started to darken to the world. Merlin let out a small gasp and his hands clutched to the arms of his chair.

Aragorn looked around as the sky darkened and thunder rolled. Lord Elrond had grabbed his head, looking away from the old Istar. His friend Legolas had looked away, eyes closing in pain. But out of it all his son looked the worst his eyes wide and unseeing. He had pain written across his face as his hands gripped onto the arms of the chair as if his he was trying to keep his daughter from falling into the darkness.

Suddenly all noise ceased.

Gandalf stood leaning heavily on his staff as all the elves regained their composure and Merlin regained his sight.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tong here in Imladris." Elrond said looking up at Gandalf coolly.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil." Gandalf said sitting.

"It is a gift. A gift for the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir stood and started to pace along the members of the council. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay." Aragorn held back a scoff and looked at his son with a look that was reflected in the face of Merlin. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir finished his speech looking at each 'man'.  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said loud enough for all to hear him.  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snapped. Legolas jumped up immediately to defend his friend.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said.  
"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked looking at Aragorn doubtful.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finished. Aragorn sat straighter subconsciously. Frodo looked at Aragorn wide-eyed and shocked.

"**Sit down, Legolas." **Aragorn said. Slowly the elf Legolas sat down and turned his attention back to the Gondorian captain.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." the man hissed. But under his breath Merlin heard him mutter the fateful few words, "Gondor has no need for a bastard ranger." Like lightning Merlin stood eyes dark.

"**SIT DOWN!" **Aragorn said but none of his words reached the fury mined warlock.

"**Sit down, grandson." Elrond** said moving in front of Merlin placing a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Merlin sat back down but not without shooting daggers at Boromir.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said changing the subject to make tings go back on track.

"**You still have yet to work on your temper." **Aragorn whispered in his son's ear.

"**Some have yet to learn no one messes with my family." **Merlin whispered back

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said. Suddenly a dwarf stood.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He shouted rushing forward and throwing his ax upon the ring.  
He was thrown back and two young men winced in pain. Gandalf looked worriedly at Frodo as Aragorn did the same with his son.

"Man, that thing is like an ex girlfriend, always coming back to bite you in the ass." Merlin hissed, but it was loud enough for most the room to hear, gaining him strange looks.

The center of the room was covered in shards of metal from the ax where the ring, unfortunately, remained in tack.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said.

"well talk about a fire obsession." Merlin mumbled earning a chastising look from his father.

"One of you must do this." Elrond continued giving Merlin the same look his father gave him. The room fell silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said.

"Wait, wait, no it's not. It makes complete sense. A small group can travel through middle earth, relatively unnoticed like when my uncles and friend took me here for healing. No one notices a small group. People notice an army. We could sneak into Mordor with a group of less than 15 and none would be the wiser." Merlin said. The dwarf from before leapt to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" He snapped.

Boromir too stood. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" the dwarf shouted.

"Oh shut your pie-hole!" Merlin shouted.

"Tell me to shut my mouth again, and you won't have a tong to say so again." the dwarf said. Immediately Aragorn jumped to his feet and stood protectively between his son and the dwarf.

"Never trust an Elf!" the dwarf shouted. With that all the other elves stood in the defense of their race. Merlin sat down giving up the argument that was completely pointless.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf said standing and joining the argument. Suddenly Merlin's world darkened and the same effect of the ring happened. He could barely notice that Frodo tha hobbit was watching the ring with concentration.

Suddenly Frodo stood and took a step forward.

"I will take it." the ring silenced and Merlin could see clearly. None seemed to hear him.

"I will take it! I will take it!" he continued to shout till all quieted and released what the young hobbit was carrying on about. Gandalf closed his eyes, like he knew that the boy just signed his own death sentence.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." He continued. Gandalf turned and walked up to the hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn stood "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." he walked up to the hobbit and knelt before the hobbit "you have my sword." he said before standing up to also stand behind the hobbit.

"you have my bow." Legolas said also joining the two adults behind Frodo.

"And my ax." the trouble making dwarf said joining the others.

"Frodo, I know not the extent of my powers, nor does my training show a great knowledge, I am the youngest man here, but, what ever power I have within me I will protect you. I have followed my mother's steps for a long time, I think it is time I follow the steps of my father instead." Merlin said standing.

"Besides, I am always in need of an adventure." He finished with a smile and stood next to his father.

The Gondorian captain stood with a sigh. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." he said joining the rest.

Suddenly the shrubs behind the small group rustled with a "Heh!" and out jumped a stout hobbit.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" the hobbit announced. Elrond looked to his grandson with amusement in his eyes.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." he said with a small smirk. Suddenly two more bodies appeared from behind the pillars.

"Wait! We are coming too!" they shouted sunning to join the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" one said

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." the other piped up.

"Well that rules you out Pip." the first said.

"ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said.

"Oh what the hell." a voice Merlin knew all too well said loudly.

"Lets make it an odd eleven." Gwaine came out of the pillars like the two hobbits did.

Lord Elrond sighed and looked to his grandson who was trying to kill the drunkard with his eyes.

"Eleven it is then." Elrond agreed, gaining the same look Merlin was giving his friend.

"Great! Where are we going?" the hobbit called pip asked. And in turn got an exasperated look from all members of the council.

When everyone started to leave Merlin looked at Gwaine and walked away.

"Wait Merlin!" he called after him but Merlin kept on walking.

"It appears to me that Merlin, did not want you to join the fellowship."Aragorn told Gwaine.

"I know but, I can't just leave him." Gwaine said turning to the ranger.

"I think you should let him cool down for a little, then tell him why. He never liked it when people didn't explain them selves." Gwaine nodded. Aragorn smiled at him.

"Come walk with me." Aragorn said.

The two men walked along the halls of Rivendell in silence.

"my wife told me you were bothering some of the maids." Aragorn said.

"Um.. Uh.. I-"

"It's alright I did the same when I was younger too. Although I normally tormented the cook not the maids."

"You lived here?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, I grew up here."

"Oh."

"It's alright not many new comers know that."

"So Merlin's your son?"

"yes, but, we had named him Emerlin when he was born, used to go by Em, or Lin, depending on who was calling him."Aragorn said with a chuckle.

"What did you call him?" Gwaine asked.

"If I told you, he would probably kill me."

"Why?"

"because if he would die of embarrassment, and he'd take someone down with him."

"Was it that bad?"

"the worst, most endearing nickname ever."

"I had one of those, my mother, before she died, called me Wainie. It truly was the worst." the two shared a laugh and split their path.

Night time came and Merlin found himself in the small memorial graveyard in Imladris. Merlin walked through the brush to a large memorial of a woman and a small girl. The woman was standing tall with one hand shielding her eyes as it to save them from sunlight with the other hand holing the little girl's hand. The woman's hair was covered with a veil. She had a look that showed she was waiting for something or someone. The little girl's hair hung down in ringlets. And she held a flower in her free hand.

Merlin brushed the base of the memorial to read the engraving.

"**Magic is pure, magic is unknown. Never lose the truth, when you have found your home." **It said. Merlin gave a dry laugh, they knew he would see this.

"I back for now, But I'll be leaving again." Merlin said.

"I'll never forget." He finished. He stepped up onto the base and kissed the cheek of the stone woman. He then bent over and kissed the top of the stone girl's head. He steped sown again and bowed his head before turning and leaving.

Merlin sat in his room at his desk. There was a knock at the door and he called in elvish for them to come in. he turned around to see his mother walking in.

"Hiya Mum." he said turning his chair around to face her.

"Hi, I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'd doing.. okay."She nodded slowly and sat on his bed.

She sighed.

"Come here your hair is a mess... it that a twig?" She asked. Merlin reached a hand up to his hair and ran a hand through it and indeed there was a twig. Arwen shook her head.

"Come here." she ordered. Pointing to the floor in front of her. Merlin stood, walked over to her and sat down. She stood and grabbed a brush that sat on the night stand. She sat back down and started to brush his hair down. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Do you want me to braid it?" she asked. Merlin nodded feeling like a child once more. She started to braid his hair starting with the hairs on the side of his face pulling them back and braiding. She attached the two braids and took to the hair on the top of his head. She braided those down too and started to attach all three together.

"You know while you're gone you can get your father to do your braids for you. Or you can get prince Legolas to do it." she whispered. Merlin nodded.

"Mum I have a question."

"What is it dear?"

"My friend, Gwaine, asked me a strange question... am I a prince too?" Arwen paused and looked at Merlin stunned.

"Uh... well I suppose you are. I never quite thought of it." Merlin nodded again.

"I'll only be a prince if father is a king and you a queen."Merlin said determinately.

"Well we have nothing to worry about now do you."

"Unless father truly does lose his mind and take the throne."

"he must be insane with the way your father is... now go to sleep the day will be long tomorrow." She said kissing the top of his head and left Merlin to ponder the insanity of his father.

Aragorn was in the cemetery cleaning off the vines from his mother's monument.

The base read **"Gilraen, I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself." ** he finished cleaning it before a voice spoke up. **"She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe."**  
Aragorn turned and saw Elrond walking towards him.

"In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate." he continued and Aragorn looked away to look at the statue.

"Elrond: The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." Aragorn looked up uncertainly to face the man he considered his father."

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." He admitted. Elrond looked to the man and shook his head sorrowfully.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond said.

"There is, though. Emerlin could take that place."

"You and I both know that when Em sees a throne he all but runs in the opposite direction." Elrond chuckled.

"Well perhaps he'll settle down." Aragorn suggested.

"perhaps you will as well." Elrond shot back. The two looked at each other before smiling.

"Come you will need your rest." Elrond said wrapping an arm around the man's neck.

the morning sun rose with weary men. Each member of the fellowship woke early and started their packing. Merlin moved all his things to his mother's and father's chambers so Arwen wouldn't have to bustle about trying to make sure they were properly packed. The two men sat on the bed their packs next to them as Arwen took over directing each thing that went in and how. Both men looked at each other with a sigh. It was a long morning indeed.

The fellowship ate breakfast together then gathered outside for farewells. Arwen stood off to the side with Elladan and Elrohir, along with other ladies.

Elrond stood in the center.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." He said. Merlin shook his head, the journey wouldn't be over for him till he died or this whole trial was over.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." the two elves and Aragorn placed their hands on their heart and bowed their head. The fellowship turned and started to walk away, leaving father and son standing there. Merlin shot froward and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Bye, bye mum." She gave a watery smile and kissed his head.

"Be safe Emerlin" she whispered.  
Aragorn continued to watch Arwen and Merlin till Merlin ran to Aragorn's side. His father placed an hand on Merlin's shoulder. Arwen gave him a look that only could be read as 'keep him safe.' and the father and son duo left on their first journey together, that just might be their last.

AN) alright six pages full! I hope this makes up for not being able to update so often. I love reviews by the way. So review.


End file.
